


Burdel

by KalK



Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Intergang, Original Character Death(s), brothel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Un político muy importante a muerto, Perry White le asigna la misión a un joven reportero Clark Kent de ir de encubierto al burdel a averiguar lo que paso esa noche.





	1. Burdel

Noche en las calles de Metrópolis

Nos encontramos en Suicide Slum, Clark caminaba por la calle en un atuendo de negro. Pantalones, camiseta, casaca botas, sin lentes y una gorra en la cabeza. Se detuvo al llegar al lugar que tenía que ir y se quedo mirando el lugar, sus nerviosos habían vuelto. El portero lo observaba, de arriba a bajo

  

El lugar en que tenía que entrar se veía en decadencia y tenía que entrar por trabajo, no por placer. Hace un día había muerto en extrañas circunstancia un político muy importante, a las pocas horas el Burdel se encontraba abierto sin restricción. Así que debía entrar e investigar. Había escuchado de este lugar por otras personas, decían que aunque el lugar se estaba cayendo tiene un servicio impecable, habían "muchos platos sabrosos" y que las chicas esperaban grandes propinas. Esperaba salir pronto de allí, cosa que no sería así.

El portero lo seguía mirando con curiosidad, debido a que habían pasado 10 minutos desde que había llegado. Finalmente Clark respiro y exhalo, la puerta estaba junta, entro a la casa de mala nota. Al darse vuelta se sorprendió de lo que vio a una mujer vestida como camarera con una falda muy corta. - Hola guapo, bienvenido - le decía la mujer de cabello rubio, Clark no sabía que decir, solo sonrió por ahora. La joven lo miro extrañada, luego pensó debe estar nervioso - ¿Por qué no sigues y tomas asiento en la próxima mesa desocupada - le hizo un gesto de seguir, Clark asintió para luego sonreír a la mujer y caminar hacia dentro.

Caminar veía la decoración, en las paredes había imágenes indecentes de mujeres. Estaba por tomar asiento, cuando de repente, la música comenzó a sonar y casi lo ensordeció, en estilo de rap muy sórdido. Algunas mujeres y un hombre subieron al escenario, solo usaban ropa interior y nada más. Le había vuelto el pánico, por un momento pero luego se le quito y recordó que estaba en misión de trabajo. A la vez, había un grupo de prostitutas mirando a Clark.

No esta mal, quien va por el? - pregunto la de la derecha

La rubia estaba por levantarse - voy yo - les dice a la de la izquierna

No, voy yo. Es de los que me gustan. Tímidos, pero unas fieras en la cama - se levanto y camino sensualmente, moviendo sus caderas. Clark estaba distraído y no se dio dio cuenta que una hermosa mujer de lindas curvas y bonitos senos se le acerco, tomando asiento en sus piernas

Hola grandullón - le decía con una gran sonrisa, Clark se encontraba nervioso y ella se había dado cuenta de esto. Para quitarle los nervios lo abrazo efusivamente. - tranquilo, nos divertiremos 

Es mi primera vez - le dijo mirando hacia el suelo

La joven asintió - Si, es primera vez que te veo por aquí

No, digo que es mi primera vez. Soy...virgen - Clark estaba colorado, era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta

Ella se sorprendió ante esto, con ese cuerpo ella no lo podía creer. Lo beso de manera tierna y le acarició la mejilla - tranquilo, are de ti un hombre, pero antes que te parece si bebemos algo. - el la estaba mirando atento - hay que pedirlos en la barra que esta en frente de nosotros, vas tu o yo - pregunto ella

Tartamudeo y dijo - voy yo - la hermosa mujer lo iba a volver a besar, pero Clark la detuvo - te bajas de enzima, para ir

Claro que si - le respondió, ella se levanto y Clark se movió. Mientras empezaba a caminar, la desconocido le agarró el trasero, Clark se giro colorado y se le quedo mirando, luego volvió a caminar hacia la barra. Mientras caminaba, usaba su super oído para averiguar algo del asesinato de ante anoche.

Luego de unos minutos

Clark regreso con los tragos, la chica se quedo ocupando el lugar de nuestro héroe. El se sentó por al frente de ella y le entrego su trago.

Por nosotros, porque hoy pierdas tu gran V - brindo ella

Kent asintió - salud - dijo, ambos estuvieron conversando un par de minutos. Toda iba bien, hasta que ella hizo la pregunta

¿Por qué no vienes a mi habitación y podemos divertirnos un poco? - le dijo con su voz más convincente y parece que había resultado, Clark estaba sonrojado. - ¿vamos cariño? - volvió a preguntar y se levanto de su asiento 

Imitando una sonrisa - dirige el camino. - Clark se levanto y tomo su mano, dejando en la mesa dejaron cuatro vasos, durante la conversación habían pedido otra vez un par de tragos. Ambos caminaban hacia la escalera, guiados por ella hacia la habitación. Observo las caras de las otras chicas agrias al ver que ella iba con el tipo más guapo del lugar. 

Una vez dentro de la habitación, ella pidió el dinero por adelantado, Clark se sorprendió de lo de lo caro de la tarifa, pero que se decía así mismo, si esta aquí es por un reportaje. Él pagó el dinero y le dio la propina por adelantado, así que ella lo agarró y lo besó como una loca y trató de obligarlo a bajar a la cama, que no había notado en el medio de la habitación aun nervioso. Clark no sabía como salir de esto, la mujer aun lo empujara a la cama, entenderán que aun estaba allí de pie.

Un par de minutos después

En el dormitorio

La chica se estaba aburriendo y decidió hablar - disculpa - Clark, la miro - ¿No vas a acostarte para poder comer? Yo quiero saciar tu hambre y la mía - le decía, mientras le guiñaba el ojo y Kent tragaba saliva. Para luego sentarse en la cama, estaba tan confundido acerca de esto. Ella parpadeó hacia él - ¿Qué estás esperando, cariño?

Él le explicó - como dije, soy virgen. Nunca lo hecho, no se que hacer 

Tranquilo, te ayudare - se gano en las piernas y lo empezó a desnudar. Lo primero que cayo al suelo fue la gorra, después la casaca y la camiseta. Ella estaba sorprendida, por el cuerpo que tiene - Oh ...cariño, eso es una de las cosas que estado buscando en un hombre, grandes músculos - ella lo beso y el le empezó a responder, besando como pasando la mano, por la espalda de ella, hasta llegar a su culo. Podía sentir que aun estaba nervioso y le acarició la cabeza - vas bien - le dijo en un susurro

Clark asintió ante el comentario de la mujer, sentía que algo debajo de el se estaba empezando a mover. La joven había dado cuenta, se detuvo y se quito la ropa, Clark se encontraba con la boca abierta al ver a tan bella mujer desnuda. Ella se aparto de el y se hinco en el suelo, le quito las botas como los calcetines. Le quito el cinturón, para después desabrochar los pantalones, quedando solo en sus boxers. Miro la entre pierna de el y sonrío - parece, que alguien esta feliz de verme - para finalmente, quitarle su ropa interior y Clark se encontraba en shock, al estar desnudo - me gustas - susurro ella y se lanza sobre el.

Continuara...

 


	2. Adiós Gran V

Le quito el cinturón, para después desabrochar los pantalones, quedando solo en sus boxers. Miro la entre pierna de el y sonrío - parece, que alguien esta feliz de verme - para finalmente, quitarle su ropa interior y Clark se encontraba en shock, al estar desnudo - me gusta - susurro ella y se lanza sobre el.

* * *

 

Dormitorio

Ante que ella, cayera sobre el. Clark se movió, era demasiado para el, se debía ir. Sabía muy bien que camino podía tomar, Clark no podía hacer esto. Él se giró y levanto buscando su ropa - Oye, ¿a dónde vas, guapo? - la joven atrapó su muñeca. 

Clark miró por encima de su hombro, con vergüenza. Miraba su hermoso cuerpo, sus ojos, su cabello largo y negro. - lejos de aquí.

Ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué no tenemos algo de diversión - le guiñó ella, su cabeza quería salir de allí pero su pene no en realidad. Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa en su boca juguetona, se preguntó tal vez si debería estar allí. Sin darse cuenta, se dejó arrastrar hacia ella, para luego sentarlo en la cama desnudo y le susurro. - enseguida vuelvo - la mujer se puso una bata rosa y salió de la habitación

Clark pensaba en irse, hasta que decidió quedarse allí esperando a la mujer en la cama.

Minutos después...

La prostituta regresó con té en una bandeja y un par de condones, la dejó en el velador. Se acercó a el, quedando directamente frente a él. Se veía tranquila, y alegre a diferencia de Clark - me llamo Lisa.

Clark - dijo el. En un susurro, mientras suspiraba

Ella sonrío - Clark - para luego repetir. - sabía que te había visto en algún lugar, Clark Kent. Daily Planet

El se encontraba sorprendido - Tú ... ¿me conoces?

Por supuesto - inclinó la cabeza - tu, con Lane son famosos al hablar de Superman. Pensé que alguien como tu tendría novia o estaría con esa reportera

Kent trato de mentir - mi trabajo no me deja, estoy solo

Ella se deslizó tan cerca que sus rodillas se tocaron, Clark miro con cautela. La joven se inclinó, rápida como la marea y experimentada. Kent instintivamente se alejó, Lisa con una sonrisa brillante, pero sarcástica, colocando los codos sobre las rodillas del hombre de acero, apoyando la cabeza en las palmas de sus manos.

¿Cómo llegaste aquí? - preguntó, su curiosidad - no pareces el tipo de hombre que viene... - sus manos vagaban por su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta el, ella había sacado un sobre de condón, lo había abierto y con sus delicadas manos se lo estaba poniendo.

Mientras que Clark pensaba, en lo que había inventado - mis...compañeros de trabajo, me dijeron de este lugar - ella se rió, pero no muy fuerte

Eres muy honesto. Clark Kent, ¿sabes? - este asintió, avergonzado 

Lisa retiró sus codos, pero tocó su muslo suavemente. - No tenemos que hacer nada, que no quieras hacer

Sin darse cuenta había dicho - ...yo...quiero - Clark se acomodo en la cama, Lisa se alegro al escuchar esto - tengo más de 22 y no lo hecho antes

Ella volvía a reír, se acercó y se sentó sobre él, empujándolo hacia atrás suavemente. Cuando se acomodó, Clark se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que le gustaba - cariño, separa las piernas - le dijo ella, el lo hizo y también Lisa, la mujer sonreía

Clark se congeló mirando de nuevo a Lisa, mientras que ella volvía apretar sus piernas al rededor de la cintura a la vez los labios de la joven tocaban su piel. En el cuello, el pecho hacía que su piel se pusiera de gallina. El hombre de acero estaba como una estatua y mientras ella volvía  hablar, arrastraba sus dedos por el pecho de el hasta sus abdominales. - Baby, tienes un cuerpo fuerte, pero tu corazón te delata. Aun estas nervioso, late muy rápido

El joven de cabello negro, se sonrojo. - lo intentaré, recuerda que es mi primera vez - ella le sonrió y su cabeza, bajaba por el pecho de Clark. Lamiendo y besando sus pechos, costillas, hasta llegar a sus abdominales. Lisa tomó una de las manos de el y la puso en el muslo de ella

El último hijo de Krypton se volvió a sonrojar - eres muy tierno, pero toca con toda confianza - miro a la joven y luego a su mano, ella era cálida. Se encontraba maravillado ante la joven, ahora sabía lo que se estaba perdiendo. Los ruido de placer de ella, se empezaron a sentir. Clark miraba esos senos, cálidos, bellos... Ella se dio cuenta de la atención que le daba, Lisa se inclino y lo miro frente a frente, el tenía una sonrisa y eso que aun no llegaban a lo mejor. Clark recorría su cuerpo, una y otra vez. Se volvió a sonrojar al ver que su pene crecía y temblaba, ella también se había dado cuenta. Lo agarro, acaricio con mucha suavidad.

El hijo adoptivo de Jonathan y Martha Kent pensaba, menos mal que las lecciones en la fortaleza habían dado sus frutos, porque no sabía que podría pasar con ella, sino se controlara. Lisa volvió a besar el pecho de Clark y con su mano jugaba con el pene de su amante por esta noche, mientras el agarraba los muslos de la joven. Kent se encontraba excitado, por los toques producidos por su acompañante. Las caderas de Clark se sacudieron por los golpes de Lisa, ella se detuvo y lo miro con una sonrisa - grandullón, continuamos?

Diablos, si...- exclamo el, ella sonrió victoriosa al escuchar esta respuesta. Sin darse cuenta, el se encontraba recostado y la joven lo montaba como un caballo de rodeo - Clark había empezado a reír, no era más virgen había entrado dentro de su agujero. Ella estaba ardiente y el cachondo, quería seguir así, Lisa le estaba dando una "paso" que nunca iba a olvidar.

Clark estaba disfrutando esto, como dijo y ella se había dado cuenta - mi caballo es toda una bestia salvaje - ronroneó, la mujer de cabello negro, Kent no aguanto más el éxtasis y gimió con fuerza - así me gusta, disfruta - mientras que el cuerpo de ella seguía cabalgando y con sus manos explorando el cuerpo de Clark, el lo sabía pero pensaba en un error. Se sentía amado por ella, recordando que este es el trabajo de ella. También se había dado cuenta que estaba sudando, solo una vez había sudado y ellos fue una vez cuando tenía 15 años por la Green Kryptonite, también sentía los espasmos debajo de ella. Lisa lo miraba con una sonrisa suave, al verla ríe y se vuelve a recostar en la cama, viendo como caía el sudor por su cuerpo.

Al terminar se acurrucó al lado de él, miraba el pene de Clark aun con el condón lleno de semen. Más tarde se lo quitaría, ahora disfrutaría a su lado. - así que te querías - le recordó en un susurro, ella río sensualmente y recordó - así que perdiste a la gran V

Clark gimió, mientras que su pene se volvía a endurecer. Pero su mirada cambió, se veía triste - cuando, más joven pensé que que debía ser con la persona que uno amara       

Ven hermoso - le decía, mientras lo abrazaba y el ponía su cabeza en el hombro de ella 

 

* * *

Minutos después...

En el dormitorio, vemos que Clark yacía en la cama con olor a sexo, dormido, exhausto y solo. La prostituta con quien había estado en la cama, no se encontraba junto a el. Cuando se estaba quedando dormido, le quito el condón del pene lleno de "leche" poco a poco empezó a despertar, no tenía energía para moverse.

Simplemente se había tumbado en la cama - ¿Que pasa conmigo? - se pregunto, se giro y vio el te que había traído Lisa. Le había dado sed y lo bebió

Que bueno que te gusto - dijo Lisa, Clark levanto la vista y la vio. Estaba cerrando la puerta tras de ella y caminando sensualmente con una corta bata rosada hacia el. No se había percato, cuando había vuelto

El la miro y le dijo - es tiempo que me vaya

No - ella negó con la cabeza, Clark la miraba extrañado. Hable con mi jefa, eres último que queda y como es tarde, porque no te quedas

Clark estaba sonrojado, nunca pensó que iba a pasar la noche en un burdel. Ella se acercó a el, se quito la bata demostrando que esta desnuda y lo beso con mucha pasión, luego de un par de minutos se separan. Clark le responde - esta bien, me quedo. Kent olvidando su misión allí.

Ella lo abrazo y guiño un ojo hacia la cámara.

    

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Clark estaba sonrojado, nunca pensó que iba a pasar la noche en un burdel. Ella se acercó a el, se quito la bata demostrando que esta desnuda y lo beso con mucha pasión, luego de un par de minutos se separan. Clark le responde - esta bien, me quedo. Kent olvidando su misión allí.

Ella lo abrazo y guiño un ojo hacia la cámara.

Tres días después...Lunes 6:00 A.M.

Burdel Dark Side 

En las habitaciones de al fondo, en donde dormían las chicas. En una de ellas vemos a Clark y Lisa dormir en una cama de sabanas blancas, ella lo abraza. La joven empieza a despertar poco a poco, se sobre-exalta al notar una mujer mayor que la miraba. La mujer mayor de cabello plateados le sonríe y la joven a ella

     

Bien hecho, querida - dice en un susurro

Lisa sonríe triunfal - dígame, si no soy grandiosa - igual hablando bajo, para que Clark no despertara. La mujer mayor se dio cuenta de esto

Tranquila, mi niña. Lo que le diste de beber anoche, llevaba un fuerte somnífero, que yo prepare y pedí que te trajeran - respondió la mujer

La joven acarició la mejilla de Clark - gracias. Granny

Como han sido las últimas noches, con el Kryptoniano - pregunta Granny, mientras se sentaba en la cama

Lisa sonrió - maravillosas en realidad, ayer como no me toco trabajar...me llevo a pasear por la ciudad y el sábado fue conmigo al gimnasio por la mañana

La mujer se le quedo mirando - me pareció extraño que vinieran a dormir aquí, pensé que te llevaría a su departamento - ambas mujer se miraron

Según el, quería volver a la fantasía del primer día. - le respondió Lisa

La mujer mayor seguía pensativa - no te hablado de la muerte del político, del otro día  

No, nada de eso - negó la joven - después que tuvimos sexo se puso a lee, hasta que se quedo dormido. Aunque, pensé lo mismo que usted. Creí que me iba a decir algo, la primera vez que vino al Burdel

 

Granny se levanta de la cama y observa al dormido Clark - recuerda querida, lo debes seducir muy bien. Para que este en nuestras manos, tu Boy-Toy y pronto se lo entregaremos al poderoso Darkseid - ambos mujeres rieron, Clark se empezó a mover

Creo que deberías irte - le sugirió Lisa

La mujer mayor negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa - creo que no, tengo una idea. Sígueme la corriente - y espero allí, hasta que despertó

Clark abrió los ojos y al ver a Lisa, sonrío - buen día - Kent escucho otra voz, que provenía de la habitación y se giro al ver a la mujer mayor

Buen día, señor Kent - era una mujer de cabello platinado - Clark estaba colorado, trataba de cubrirse - no esperaba tenerlo aquí en mi casa, ni a esta hora - la mujer miro a Lisa - espero que te pagara por tus servicios, han sido varias horas

Lisa agacho la cabeza - no, es algo personal

Muy mal, sabes las reglas querida. Aquí compartimos nuestras camas por trabajo, no para otras cosas y si no va a ver dinero...te debes ir - Clark no creía lo que escucha - la mujer mayor, estaba echando a Lisa

La joven se acercó a la mujer de cabello platinado - Granny, por favor no - rogaba, la actual pareja de Superman

Debe estar bromeando - decía un Clark serio, que se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a ella

Granny negaba la cabeza y lo miraba de arriba a bajo, no mi ángel. Ella se va al igual que tu, fuera de mi casa y no me tocare el corazón, por a verla criado desde pequeña - grito ella

Minutos después

Los chicos se encontraban afuera del burdel, se habían vestido a la rápida y ella había guardado sus pocas cosas dentro de un bolso

Que voy hacer ahora, no tengo a donde ir. Esa habitación, como esta casa son mi hogar. Me crié aquí - lloro ella

Clark la observaba, se acercó a ella y la abrazo - yo se que hacer - la tomo de la mano, entraron en un callejón y se fueron volando

Pero como, tu puedes volar? - pregunto ella

El Kryptoniano asentía - si, pensé que te habías dado cuenta. Soy Superman, me has visto sin mis lentes desde hace unos días

No me había fijado - respondió y lo abrazo con más fuerza

Dentro de la casa

Granny Goodness ría - y el plan continua, según su rumbo. Pobre tonto, esta cayendo 

Continuara.,..  

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Metrópolis

A los minutos después, vemos descender a la joven pareja en un callejón.

Sígueme - le dice Clark a la joven mujer de cabello oscuro

Ella asintió - claro, voy detrás de ti - Lisa le responde y lo sigue, se detiene al ver que Clark se detiene

Este es mi hogar - le dice, Lisa se que mirando el lugar. Son unos viejos apartamentos, del lado antiguo de la ciudad. Pero no se ven mal piensa ella, se ven bien cuidado

Lisa le sonríe - se ve muy bonito - Clark también le responde con una sonrisa. Empieza a caminar, al darse cuenta que el Kryptoniano va avanzando, ve a Clark que saluda a una señora mayo

La mujer se ve contenta de verlo - señora Danza, buen día - la mujer mayor le sonríe

Buen día, Clark - responde ella y se queda mirando a Lisa - buen día, muchacha

La joven asiente - buen día

Clark, ella es - pregunta la señora

Kent sonríe - ella es Lisa, se quedo sin hogar y se quedara unos días conmigo

Entiendo - respondió, mirando de arriba a bajo Lisa - nos veremos - les dijo y se fue rumbo a la calle 

Lisa se acerco a Clark - agradable la señora - le dijo sarcásticamente

Ella es un poco complicada, pero buena persona - le respondió, tratando de defender a la señora 

Caminaron un poco más, hasta que llegaron al apartamento de Clark Kent. Al ingresar al interior, Lisa se quedo mirando el lugar. No era lo que esperaba, un poco viejo pero no estaba mal

Clark se da cuenta, que no le gusta mucho el lugar - se que no te gusta, pero es lo que te puedo ofrece - le decía, mientras que ella recorría el lugar. Se quedo mirando la cama

Nuestra cama...me gusta - ronroneo ella, Clark trago saliva 

Clark dejo el bolso de ella, sobre la cama - pensaba dormir en el sofá

Cariño, llevamos varios días en la misma cama y creo que lo menos que hacíamos era dormir, pienso que no habrá problema que sigamos como compañeros de cama - le dijo con una gran sonrisa, Clark se quedo mirando su reloj

Se puso pálido - me queda, poco tiempo para entrar a trabajar - se empieza a desvestir y ella se le queda mirando - que, tu misma dijiste que pasamos mucho tiempo en la misma cama, me vas visto desnudo - le dijo y se termino de desvestir, para luego entrar al baño

Tal vez, sera mejor que lo acompañe - se dijo y se empezó a desvestir, entrando al baño con el. - Desde el baño, se escucho la voz de Clark

Hey, que estas haciendo? - decía un extrañado Clark, mientras ella reía - debo ir a trabajar

Todo se volvió blanco y se escucho la voz de Granny Goodness, se ve el dormitorio del burdel. Todo lo había soñado, la joven y vio dormido en la cama a Clark

Que pasa niña - pregunta la mujer mayor

La joven suspiro - fue un sueño, parecía tan real

Me di cuenta, por lo que pensé. - ambas se miraron - te vas a quedar aquí, no te vas a ir con el

Lisa se quedaba con la boca abierta - pero abuelo

Pero nada, gatita. Sigues trabajando aquí, desde tu cama con el. Es posible, que la calentura se te suba y te enamores del Kryptoniano - dijo muy seria Granny

La joven agacho la cabeza - entendiste Grace - le dijo y la joven cambio de forma, a una mujer de cabello rojo muy sexy  

Si, Granny - le respondió seria

Ambas se quedaron mirando - si por fuera posible, hubiera traído una de mis niñas para esta misión. Pero Darkseid, prefiere que tu uses sus poderes mentales con el. Clark empezó a despertar, Grace volvió a su forma anterior y Granny Goodness se fue.

Hola, buenos días - le dijo Clark, bostezo el joven de acero

Ella lo beso con mucha pasión - buenos días cariño - "Lisa" miro su reloj - creo que debes irte, llegaras tarde - Clark, miro la hora en su reloj de muñeca y se levanto desnudo de la cama 

Tienes razón, aun debo ducharme y cambiarme de ropa - le dijo, se puso la ropa de anoche y se acercó y le beso los labios - nos vemos en la noche

Ella le guiño el ojo - claro que si, encanto - el sonrió, para luego irse. Se levanto y miro por la ventana, vio a Clark meterse a un callejón y salir volando - nos veremos, Superman. - dijo en su mente, formando una sonrisa maliciosa 

Continuara...

**Author's Note:**

> En mi historia, Smallville es canon hasta la temporada 3. Luego vienen muchos hechos distintos, que si todo sale bien contaré más adelante.


End file.
